plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Qigong Zombie
:For the form seen in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Qigong Zombie (PvZ: AS). (immune to his ability) |first seen = Kongfu World - Day 5 |flavor text = |-|Chinese = 气功僵尸是真正的功夫僵尸，他没有因为成为了僵尸而忘记自己的武功，或者说由于他生前习武太多，已经无法忘记？ |-|English = Qigong Zombie is the real Kongfu Zombie, he didn't become a zombie and forget his own martial arts, perhaps because he had too many martial arts, has been unable to forget? }} Qigong Zombie (功夫气功僵尸; pinyin: gōngfū qìgōng jiāngshī) is a zombie in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. His ability is to move plants to the front. The only plant he cannot pull is Radish and the plants behind him in that lane. Almanac entry Note: Qigong Zombie has Protected toughness in-game. Overview Qigong Zombie absorbs 600 damage per shot and does not degrade until it dies at 600 damage per shot. As it moves throughout the lawn, it uses its ability to pull plants towards it. If there is a plant behind a Weapon Stand, it will be tossed away from the lawn. Encounters Kongfu World: Days 6, 8, 9, 11, 12, 13, 14, Daily Challenge, and Endless Challenge Strategies Whenever you see this zombie, defeat it as soon as possible otherwise it will pull your plants toward it. Stack up Radishes at all cost to prevent it from using its ability. Defensive plants and Potato Mines are useless before it. Temporarily stall it with an Iceberg Lettuce, a Stunion or a Kernel-pult and then finish it off. Or you can do whatever you do to kill a Mecha-Football Zombie, as they act similar, but E.M.Peaches do nothing to this zombie. However, this zombie is weaker than the Mecha-Football Zombie, so you may not need to do this. Gallery 185px-Screenshot 2014-02-07-21-44-38.png|Qigong Zombie in-game Pvz2 almanac qigong.png|Almanac entry Qigong Zombie Almanac Icon.PNG|Almanac icon Kf qigong.png|HD Qigong Zombie qigong.png|Qigong Zombie's art QigongZombieeating.png|Qigong Zombie eating a Peashooter QigongAboutoPull.jpg|Qigong Zombie when about to pull a lane QigongPulling.jpg|Qigong Zombie pulling a Sunflower Singer QigongZombiedead.png|A dead Qigong Zombie Screenshot_2018-03-12-21-08-21-1.png|Hypnotized Qigong Zombie QigongShrunk.png|A shrunken Qigong Zombie 12-30cm-Plants-VS-Zombies-Plush-Toy-PVZ-Figures-Kung-Fu-Zombie-Stuffed-Dolls.jpg_640x640.jpg|Qigong Zombie in the plush version ZOMBIEKONGFUQIGONGGROUP_1536_00.PTX.png|Qigong Zombie Sprites|link=Qigong Sprites Trivia *Qigong (in real life) is a practice of aligning breath, movement, and awareness for exercise, healing, and meditation. It exercises three of its human components, the posture, mental focus, and breathing techniques. *Qigong Zombie and Mecha-Football Zombie are opposites in their abilities as Mecha-Football Zombie pushes plants back while Qigong Zombie pulls plants by moving it to the front (similar to the Fisherman Zombie) *He does not have any degrades because he needs both of his hands to use the ability. *Qigong Zombie and Fisherman Zombie are the only zombies that can pull plants. *He can use his ability any time while Mecha-Football Zombie can only do when he is close to a plant. *He can both pull and eat plants. *When he dies, his left hand will suddenly disappear. It is unknown if this is a bug or it is intended to happen. *Qigong Zombie is the only zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (both International and Chinese), whose name begins with a letter "Q". **In Plants vs. Zombies Online, Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Zombot starts with a letter "Q". See also *Mecha-Football Zombie *Radish *Fisherman Zombie *Excavator Zombie ru:Зомби-цигун Category:Zombies that move plants Category:Kongfu World (All Stars) Category:Kongfu World (All Stars) encountered zombies Category:Kongfu World Category:Kongfu World encountered zombies